Familia
by littlebrown
Summary: Santana gets a visit from a relative and is forced to deal with her abuela situation. Brittana. MINOR SPOILERS.
1. Reunion

**Okay, I kind of got distracted and gave up on my last story. Turns out I'm not suited for looooong stories. I don't have the attention span or the time. So, I'm just going to stick to short ones. I wanted to write this story after I read a spoiler about Santana's mother and brother being cast. It'll probably be 4 or 5 chapters long depending on how this one is received and i'll try and update quick if you like it. Hope you enjoy. Let me know if you want more :)**

* * *

><p>"We suck!" hissed Santana. "No, let me rephrase that. Finn sucks. I swear if you stand on my foot one more time..."<p>

"Guys, enough! We need to focus. Regionals are coming up and I need you all to pull together. Now from the top..." said Mr. Schue.

"You know, it's bad enough we have to try and get Finn to dance like he not passing wind without having to do this in my spare time."

"Nobody is forcing you to be here after school, Santana." said Rachel, cowering slightly behind Finn.

"Actually, I told her if she didn't come I wouldn't take her to breadsticks, or do that thing she likes when my tongu ..."

"Brittany!"

"Guys! From the top; 1, 2, 3..."

The Glee club had been practising every day after school in order to get in shaped for regionals. They had been working on a new routine and everyone was really excited about what they had put together. Of course it wasn't all smooth sailing. Rachel and Mercedes had almost killed each other several times when it came to choosing songs and Santana made sure that Rachel and Mr. Schue remembered their promise to give the Trouble Tones there own performance during the number.

"Okay! You know what I think that's enough for today. Why don't you all head home, we'll pick it up again after the weekend."

"Thank God." sighed Santana.

The New Directions made their way to the parking lot. They had all had a tough week preparing for regionals and juggling there studies but everyone agreed that they needed the extra practice if they were going to beat Vocal Adrenaline and put up a fight at Nationals. Nobody wanted to go to New York and not place for a second time.

They were making their way to their cars when Santana heard a familiar voice.

"Need a lift?"

Santana turned to find a familiar face leaning against a car. The man was dressed head to toe in an army uniform.

"Rico! Oh my God! What are you doing here?" said Santana as she ran and hugged her brother.

"I just got back tonight. Mom and Dad said you were here so I thought I'd surprise you. How you been little sis?"

"I've been good. How long are you in town?"

"Just for the weekend."

"Oh uh, guys this is my brother Rico. Rico this is the Glee club. You know Quinn, Puck and Brittany."

"Noah."

"Ricardo." replied Puck.

For obvious reasons, Puck and Rico had never really seen eye to eye. He knew exactly what he and his little sister use to get up to in their spare time. And after he found out Puck got Quinn pregnant Rico wasn't shy in explaining what he do if he got Santana pregnant as well.

"Hey Britt Britt, do I get a hug or what?"

Brittany ran and jumped into Rico's arms. They had always got a long, Brittany practically lived at Santana's house when Rico was in senior year and they always had a good friendship. Sometimes they'd pull pranks on Santana and he would always offer to beat up any guys that bothered her. He was kind of like her big brother too.

"Okay, that's enough." said Santana, separating the pair.

Rico dropped Brittany back to the ground but kept his arm around her shoulder, smirking at Santana.

"I here you've been taking care of my little sister while I've been gone, Britt."

"Oh she's been taking care of her...ouch." said Puck, receiving a jab to the ribs from Quinn.

Santana scowled at Puck and turned her attention back to her brother.

"Listen, Mom and Dad have just started dinner so I was thinking we could grab a coffee, you know catch up. You don't mind if I steal her for one night do you, Britt?"

"No, you guys go ahead. Catch up. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course." Santana said as she smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Which lasted a little longer than what would be deemed socially acceptable.

"Okay, that's enough. I don't need to see that." said Rico. He grabbed Santana's hand a dragged her away from Brittany.

"Let's go little sister. It was nice to meet you guys. I'll get her back to you tomorrow, Brittany. Say hi to Lord Tubbington for me." He said with a wink.

Brittany waved and smiled as she watched the two siblings hugging and laughing on their way to Rico's car. Brittany was glad to see Santana smiling, she knew she was having a hard time without her Abeula and she hoped Rico could cheer her up even if it was just for a couple of days.


	2. Catch Up

**Wow, thanks for the reviews and story alerts guys. Here's the second chapter. Penny for your thoughts?**

* * *

><p>Santana ordered two cappuccino's and sat down opposite her brother. She was so happy to see him back in Lima. Sure, when they were younger they had their fair share of fights but when it came down to it Rico was a good big brother.<p>

"So, how's your senior year going?" said Rico.

"It's been a little intense, you know, with everything "coming out"." said Santana, whilst making air quotes.

"Yeh, mom told me about that ad campaign. I swear if I see that Reggie Salazar guy, I'll kick his ass."

Santana laughed, "Thanks, but I don't think that's necessary."

"But seriously, I'm glad you called and told me everything. But what took you so long?"

"It was just something I had to figure out for myself first before I told everybody else, you know? Besides I didn't know how you would react and I guess I was scared. You are okay with it though, right?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I am. Now I don't need to worry about you getting pregnant or kicking the crap out of any guy that hurts you. And I don't need to keep my eye on Puckerman anymore. There are some guys in my regiment who's hearts are broken though." Santana raised her eye brow and Rico laughed. "You seem happy Santana, that's all that matters to me."

"I am happy." smiled Santana. "Brittany makes me happy." Rico smiled at Santana while she bashfully took a slip of her coffee.

"You know, mom also told me about abuela."

Santana shifted uncomfortably in her chair at the mention of her abuela. She hadn't really spoken to anyone about what went down in abuela's kitchen. Brittany tried to talk to about it just after everything happened but she would always change the subject and eventually Brittany stopped asking.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

Rico raised his hands defensively. "And normally I would respect that but mom wants the whole family to have dinner Sunday night and I would really like it if everyone could be there...peacefully."

Santana's eyes widened. "Abuela's coming?"

Rico winced. "Yeh, is that a problem?"

"Well that depends. Do I need to jump back in the cupboard of Narina for the night or do I get to wear my rainbow scarf?"

"I'm not saying you have to hide anything."

"Then what are you saying?"

"Look, I want all my family there including abuela. And if she has a problem with you then you won't be the one I ask to leave, okay? But I'd really like you both to try; you can't ignore each other the rest of your lives."

"Watch me..."

"Santana..."

"Rico, you weren't there when I told her. She's the one who said she never wanted to see me again. I can't believe your defending her. I'm not the problem here."

"Whoa! I'm not defending her. And I'm not saying that you aren't totally in the right. I just hope you appreciate how difficult this is for mom and dad. They're the ones who get caught in the middle and..."

"Not my problem."

"Please, just think about coming. Maybe you could bring Brittany? You know for morale support. It could give abuela a chance to get to know her and see how happy you are together."

"Yeh, because that would really help things: 'Hey abuela! long time no see. Remember the last time we spoke you said you never wanted to see me again. Well here I am and here's my girlfriend, Brittany."

Rico sighed and shook his head at Santana. "It's nice to see you haven't lost your sarcasm through all this."

"Look, I'll think it about okay. That's the best I can do."

"That's all I ask." Rico smiled and stood up for the table. "Now come on, dinner will be getting cold and you know mama hates waste."

* * *

><p>It was Saturday night and Santana was laid out across Brittany's watching her trying, and failing, to teach Lord Tubbington tricks.<p>

"Come on Lord Tubbington, roll over and you get the treat."

"I don't think Lord Tubbington is physically capable of rolling over, Britt."

Brittany looked at Santana with a pout. "Maybe we could teach him to sit or lie down?"

"All he does is sit and lie down. Leave him be and come to bed, I'm cold and wants to get my cuddle on."

Brittany giggled. "If you're cold then get under the covers."

"I'd rather get under you." Santana said with a smirk.

"Mmm...Well when you put it like that."

Brittany strolled over to her bed a placed herself gently on top of Santana. After placing a soft kiss on her girlfriend's lips she leaned back and smiled.

"Warm yet?"

"Mmm...Getting there." Santana reached up and place a stray hair behind Brittany's ear. "But before we proceed to get our sweet lady kisses on I have a question."

Brittany wasn't really paying attention as she placed kisses down Santana's neck. "Hmm..."

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house for dinner tomorrow. My brothers only back for the weekend and my mom wants the whole family there. He said you should come too."

"Sure, I love dinner at your house; your mom makes awesome food and I get to eat my ice cream without Lord Tubbington trying to steal it." Brittany mumbled still kissing her way around Santana's neck.

"Cool, there's one other thing I should mention though." Brittany pulled back and looked at Santana inquisitively.

"My grandmother is gonna be there too."

"Oh." Brittany frowned.

"But it's okay." Santana said quickly after noticing Brittany's reaction. "Who cares if she's there? We'll both go and it'll be like a 'screw you' to the old lady."

"I don't really wanna be the ammo you use to piss off your abuela." Brittany rolled over on to her back beside Santana.

Santana rolled on her side and looked at Brittany. "No no, Britt that's not why I want you there. I just mean I could really use the support. Everyone in my family is playing the role of Switzerland in this whole thing..."

"I thought your family was from Puerto Rico?"

"No, what I mean is I could really use someone on my side. It would mean it a lot to me if you came."

"Okay, I'll go. Only if you promise you're not just going to this dinner to start a fight?"

"I promise." Santana stuck out her pinky and Brittany linked hers through it. "I'm simply there to spend time with my brother. That's it."

"Good. Remember if you break a pinky promise you'll turn into a cat. That's what happened to Lord Tubbington. He used to be a doctor."

"Okay." Santana smiled and rolled back on top of Brittany. "Now, where were we?"


	3. Sunday Dinner

**So here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. I feel like i've built it up and I've been a little nervous about uploading it lol.**

* * *

><p>Brittany walked up the path of the Lopez house. She wasn't going to lie, she had never been this nervous in her life. Sure she had the nerves of nationals with the cheerios and the New Directions but they all had a certain amount of excitement about them as well. There was absolutely no excitement for what she was about to experience.<p>

Brittany had met Santana's abuela two times in her life. The first was when she was fifteen and had gone round to Santana's to drop off her Christmas present. They exchanged a hello and pleasantries and Brittany went on her way.

The second was when Brittany was seventeen and Santana was celebrating her 17th birthday with her family. Brittany had been invited and the night went well. Brittany even managed to have a small conversation with Santana's abuela in which they discussed the usual things like the weather and cats. It was safe to say that up until a few weeks ago, Santana's abuela probably liked Brittany. That was obviously until she found out why exactly what Brittany and Santana were getting up to over the years.

Brittany reached the door and rang the bell; awaiting a response she checked her appearance and flattened her dress. Brittany had chosen a quite conservative dress than what she would normally wear. No need to add flames to the fire she thought.

Santana's mother answered the door and pulled Brittany into a hug. She looked beautiful as always. Brittany likes to think that Santana will look just like her mother when she is older. And Brittany wouldn't complain about that.

"Hey, Mrs Lopez."

"Oh now come on, you know you can call me Luisa. There's no need to act all official Santana's abuela isn't here yet, Rico has just gone to pick up her up." Brittany released a sigh of relief. "You look lovely tonight Brittany, don't worry. Santana is in the kitchen."

"Should I be worried about that?"

Luisa laughs. "Don't worry she's just setting the table. I'm not letting her anywhere near my cooking."

Brittany smiled and made her way to the kitchen. She entered to see Santana, she was wearing a beautiful black dress and her hair is slightly curled. She was fiddling about with cutlery looking flustered and Brittany thought she looked absolutely adorable. If the circumstance were different she would probably be amused. Brittany managed to make it all the way to Santana without her noticing and slowly slipped her arms around the dark haired girls waist.

"You look as nervous as I feel." Brittany says quietly into Santana's ear.

Brittany felt Santana loosen up and lean back into her, placing the back of her head on her shoulder. Brittany placed a small kiss on her cheek and released her from the hug. Santana turned round and smiled.

"You look beautiful."

"Oh yeah, you think your Grandmother will like it?" Brittany said while twirling the bottom of her skirt.

"No." Santana said immediately causing Brittany to frown. "But at this point you could be wearing a nun's outfit and she'd still think you were the devil."

"Thanks for the pep talk."

"Sorry." Santana took Brittany's hands in hers. "I'm just not happy about this whole situation and I feel bad for bringing you in to it."

"I didn't have to come, I want to be here. For you."

"And I'm glad you are. Wanna help me set the table?"

As Brittany grabbed some plates from the cupboard they both heard keys rustling in the door and looked at each other. Santana sighed.

"Here we go."

* * *

><p>Dinner was quite. So quite Brittany was sure she could the hear neighbour's cat playing in the Lopez's garden bush. Brittany and Santana sat opposite Rico and her mother while her abuela sat at the head of the table. Brittany kept her head down focusing intently on cutting her food up in to little pieces. Every now and again she would look to Santana beside her and smile. Until finally Santana's abuela spoke.<p>

"It's a shame your father had to go out of town tonight, Rico. My son always picks the worst times to work."

"Yeah, he and I had a long lunch to make up for it though. I'll see him before I leave tomorrow."

"He must be so proud of you. We all are. Aren't you proud of your son, Luisa?"

"I'm proud of both my children, Alma."

"Hmm...I'm proud of you. Defending the people of this country. Even though some don't deserve it..."

Santana watched her grandmother return her focus to her meal with a frown. "And who might those people be?"

It had been the first time Santana had spoken and Brittany nervously looked between her and her grandmother. There was a brief pause before her grandmother responded.

"Those who abuse their freedom." she said as her eyes locked with Santana's.

"Have I abused mine?"

Santana and her abuela stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Rico decided to break the tension.

"Santana, why don't you help me clear the table and bring in desert?"

"Fine." replied Santana still holding her grandmothers gaze.

Brittany's eyes widened as she watched Santana get up. She shook her head at Santana begging her to stay. Santana put her hand on Brittany's shoulder and mouthed 'you're okay' and mentioned towards her mother who smiled.

Santana and Rico cleared the rest of the plates into the kitchen and started to prepare desert.

"This is hell."

"Well, you've made it through dinner. Now you and Brit just have to enjoy desert and you're done."

"You don't get do you? I don't want to have to survive nights with my grandmother. It shouldn't be like this."

Meanwhile, back at the dinner table Santana's mother decided to try and attempt a conversation with Brittany and Alma.

"Alma, did you know that Brittany was just voted this year's senior class president?"

Alma turned and looked at Brittany with an expression Brittany couldn't quite read. Brittany looked back at her like a deer caught in headlights and offered a faint smile.

"Is that so? Do you really believe that you represent the student body?"

Brittany looked to Santana's mother and back to Alma with a worried expression on her face. "Well, maybe about half. Cause I have a girl's body."

Just as Santana's abuela went to reply Rico and Santana came back into dinner room with desert.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Rico, as he placed the desert down for his mother and grandmother.

"We we're discussing Brittany being senior class president." Lusia said smiling at Brittany.

Santana took her seat bedside Brittany and smiled at her girlfriend squeezing her hand. "It's great isn't, I'm so proud of her."

"Thanks." said Brittany returning Santana smile.

This exchanged was watched closely by Santana's grandmother. She began to stand up and turned to Rico.

"I think I'll be leaving now."

"But Abuela, it's only 9:30 and you haven't even eaten your desert yet."

Santana removed her hand from Brittany's and watched her grandmother talk with Rico. She couldn't believe the way her abuela was acting and she was beginning to get angry.

"Let her go Rico. I'm sure she has places to go, people to judge." snapped Santana.

Santana's grandmother turned to face her. "You should learn some respect from your brother."

"Well I certainly won't learn it from you. Why did you come here anyway?" Santana reacted and was beginning to raise her voice.

"Look, everybody calm down." said Rico.

"Rico's right, Santana. Lower your voice." said Lusia.

By this point everybody had stood up from the table and Brittany had moved behind Santana, placing her hand on her lower back as a sign of support.

"I came to see my family. I didn't expect to show up and have this _relationship_ forced in my face."

"Oh I get it. You thought you would show up and we'd all pretend like I didn't come out to you is that it?"

"This is ridiculous." Alma turned to Lusia. "How do you let your daughter behave like this and say nothing? You should be ashamed."

"Abuela..." said Rico.

"Ashamed?" Santana's mother moved around the table and was now face-to-face with her mother-in-law. Santana watched with Brittany behind her. She gave a worried glance to Rico who shared the shame look of concern.

"I am proud that my daughter is brave enough to be who she is. I'm proud of both my children for standing up for what they believe in, and so is your son. It's you who should be ashamed. And if you can't be in my house and respect my family then you're not welcome here."

"Maybe I should go." said Brittany.

"No Brittany. You stay. Rico, drive your grandmother home."

Rico nodded and looked to his grandmother who stared at Luisa. Without another word she moved towards the door followed by Rico. Santana watched her grandmother leave and turned to her mother.

"Thanks, mom." smiled Santana. "Dad's not gonna be happy when he finds out about this, is he?"

"I'll deal with your father. You girls go up stairs; it's been a long night."

"Thanks for dinner Lusia. It was really good."

As Santana made her way upstairs her mother called her.

"Santana." Santana stop half way up the stairs and turned to her mother. "I meant every word. I am very proud of you."

Santana smiled and nodded. She climbed the rest of the stairs followed by Brittany. She couldn't wait to lie and down and put this night behind her.

They both collapsed on the bed. Santana rested her head on Brittany's shoulder and Brittany cuddled her.

"Sorry you had to see all that." said Santana.

"That's okay, it wasn't your fault." Santana lifted her head. Brittany looked her and smiled. "I'm proud of you too you know."

Santana smiled and placed a kiss on her girlfriends lips. "It's ridiculous how much I love you, you know that?"

Brittany let out a small laugh and cuddled Santana and they both lay there until they fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? R&amp;R.<strong>

**There will probably be one or two more chapters. The next one has a little Rico/Abuela interaction. And of course Brittana ;)**


End file.
